


Just How I Like You

by Cagedandfree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Sam Winchester, Cages, Cock Cages, Collars, College, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Enemas, Face Slapping, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Gentle Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Latex Gloves, Leashes, Light Humiliation, M/M, Medical Kink, Nipple Clamps, Nose Hooks, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Sounding, Spanking, Spit Kink, Sub Sam Winchester, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cagedandfree/pseuds/Cagedandfree
Summary: Castiel and Sam have been dating since they met first year in college. Second year, they live together now so they can fully commit to their dom/sub
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Just How I Like You

Sam and Castiel were excited to be rooming together in their second year of college. They met in an elective and became fast friends since they had… similar interests. Castiel's roommate in first year was a bit of a prude, so he felt like he had to hide his toys and who he really was, kink wise.

Sam on the other hand, had a roommate that was hardly home, especially on the weekend. So when first year was coming to an end, they signed up to room together so Castiel and Sam could really express themselves and for a wonderful relationship

The blue eyed man moved in first, getting the room ready. When Sam moved in, the roommate looked relatively normal. He knew Castiel did that because Sam’s friend Jess was helping him move. When she left though, that’s when both of the boys could really set up the room.

“Hey beautiful.” Castiel said, kissing Sam.

“Hi” Sam smiled against the blue eyed man's lips. 

Looking at them, you would think that the 6’4 Sam Winchester would be more of the dom type. However it was the exact opposite. Sam was a sub. He had been exploring his kinks since he was fifteen and thought he would never find someone. 

Castiel started younger. He was around nine when he started exploring his kinks. He knew from an early age that he was more of a dominant type. He loved being in control, which is why he was so happy to meet Sam . 

“Want to stay in tonight?” Castiel asked.

“Yes please” Sam practically begged.

“Good boy” Castiel praised, causing the taller man to blush. “When it’s just the two of us, I want you naked all the time.” he cupped Sam’s cheek and Sam smirked.

“I would like that too” 

“Mmmm. Are you all settled in or do you need some more time?” 

“Maybe another half a hour?” Sam asked

“Yeah, totally. I’ll set things up in my room too.” Castiel smiled.

“Shall I come to your room ready to be played with?” Sam stepped closer, cupping Castiel’s cheek.

“Mhm.” Castiel kissed Sam. 

“I love you” Sam whispered and Castiel pulled him tight to his body.

“I love you too.”

Sam hung up his clothes and got his desk organized. While Castiel was doing, who knows what in the next room, but Sam had a pretty good idea. He liked that they boy had separate rooms, it left a sense of mystery. 

When Sam was really ready he stripped his clothes and went to Castiel’s room. He was lucky the dorm rooms were like mini apartments. He smiled when he saw Castiel finishing up. The hazel eyed man knocked on the door and Castiel turned around and smiled.

“There’s my good boy.” he walked over to Sam. “Going to cage and plug you up for now.”

“Yes.” Sam breathed out..”

Castiel pulled on white medical gloves and grabbed the cock cage and locked Sam’s cock up. He then had Sam lay on his back with his legs up and spread. Castiel poured some lube on his gloved fingers and rubbed Sam’s hole, causing him to whimper a bit. He easily slid two fingers in and worked them in and out of Sam. He lubed up the plug and slid it in. 

“There we go.” he praised, pulling the gloves off. He leaned over Sam’s body, caging him between his arms and kissed his forehead and nose. “You’re so beautiful like this.”

“Can you.” Sam looked over at the large cage set up in the room.

“Mmmhmm.” Castiel stood up and pulled on new medical gloves. He went to the closet and grabbed the spider gag. “Open up.” 

Sam opened his mouth and placed the gag in, securing it. He grabbed Sam’s collar with the nipple clamps and smiled when Sam’s eyes went wide. He placed the collar around Sam’s neck and with his left gloved hand he pinched and twisted Sam’s nipples, clamping them. 

“There’s a good boy. You want to be on display for me, don’t you?” Castiel cooed, gripping Sam’s chin.

“Mm” Sam nodded.

Castiel opened the cage and Sam got in, laying on his back. Casitel’s gloved hands secured Sam’s ankles and wrist to the cage. He stepped back looking at his sub all gagged, bound and plugged up.

“Mmm.” Castiel got undressed and grabbed the lube. His cock hardening when he looked at Sam. “Just how I like you.” Castiel poured a bit of lube on his hand and started to stroke himself.


End file.
